Automobile manufacturers often transport vehicles via railroad lines on multi-deck railcars, such as autoracks. In general, autorack railcars are comprised of two components: a flat railcar and a rack. The rack may be a uni-level autorack, a bi-level autorack, a tri-level autorack, or a convertible autorack (e.g., a rack that may be configured as a uni-level, bi-level, and/or tri-level autorack). Racks typically have a condition-based life of usage. In contrast, flatcars have a limited age of usage based upon AAR standards. As a result, a flatcar of an autorack may age out and have to be replaced before the rack needs to be replaced. And any replacement of the flatcar or other components of the autorack may necessitate recertification of the autorack.
Moreover, when consumer demand for certain types and/or sizes of vehicles changes, so too does the demand for certain types of autoracks. Such changes frequently cause shortages in supply of one type of autorack and force autorack operators to invest in new equipment to meet demand and place out-of-demand equipment in storage. While railcar manufacturers developed convertible autorack railcars in response to the negative impacts of these changes in market demand, many non-convertible autoracks still exist in the industry.